The Fox and the Succubus
by Toshima
Summary: With his world destroyed, Naruto finds himself attending Youkai Academy. However, after an unexpected incident with Kurama, he is no longer Naruto Uzumaki. Not a harem. NaruKuru. Maybe some TsuMoka if I feel like it. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

This will be purely NarutoXKurumu, no harem. Might throw in some TsukuneXMoka here and there, but anything more than that is doubtful. As far as update speeds go, I won't make any promises. It shall be updated when I feel like it. More reviews will make me more inclined to update faster though so keep that in mind. Flames shall either be ignored or used as an offering to the Firehawk. Those of you who understood that reference, here's a cookie (::) Those that didn't; play more games!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth

"Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?!" shouted Yamato as he stood over the form of a teenage boy with wild blond hair. The boy grumbled something unintelligible as he rolled over to reveal his face to those nearby. Everyone gasped as they caught a glimpse of the young jinchuuriki. What once resembled whisker-like scars on his cheeks, were now much thicker and more pronounced. His spiky hair was now wilder and his canines were extended causing them to protrude slightly from his mouth giving him a rather feral look. The largest noticeable change however came when he opened his eyes to reveal pools of deep crimson with slit pupils.

"K-Kyuubi?" One of the ninja asked tentatively. The boy raised an eyebrow as he regarded the ninja that spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm Naruto. What happened?" Naruto ran his clawed fingers through his hair as he tried to make sense of the situation and remember the events leading up until now.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Stop being so damn stubborn you stupid fox, just give me your chakra!" Naruto yelled as he and the great bijuu sealed within him appeared to be having some sort of tug-of-war with a string of chakra.

**"Insolent brat! I will devour you!" ** The enormous fox yelled as he gave a particularly hard tug and pulled the boy closer to him. They seemed to go back and forth like this for what felt like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes. They seemed to be getting nowhere until a hard tug caused the boy to stumble and give the fox the edge he needed to pull him and his chakra closer. Regaining his footing, Naruto grit his teeth as he tugged harder causing the fox demon to growl as his nine tails thrashed about behind him violently.

This continued to drag on until something happened that nobody had expected, nor had they thought it a possibility. Somehow, the warring chakras began to collect in a single mass and pull the combatants in. Both had wide eyes as they tried to maintain their footing futilely as they were pulled into the swirling vortex of chakra. Each of them released a feral growl as flesh and fur were ripped apart and broken down by the dense chakra. Eventually, the energy began to converge and take form. The form just so happened to be that of the blond boy with some subtle, and other not-so-subtle, differences.

[Flashback End]

* * *

"I think..I merged with Kurama somehow." Naruto stated calmly as he observed the sharp claws extending from his fingers. Feeling some discomfort ffrom the way he was laying, he slowly got to his feet, bringing about more gasping, as well as fainting in one ninja's case.

"Naruto, who is Kura- oh my god!" Yamato started to ask before looking behind Naruto. Raising an eyebrow at the strange reaction, Naruto turned his head to see 9 golden tails flowing freely behind him. As if using this as a trigger to make themselves known, 2 distinctly fox-like ears revealed themselves atop his head.

"Hmmm I should probably be surprised by this, and yet it feels normal somehow. Must be due to Kurama's memories. Also, to answer the question you were about to ask Yamato, Kurama was the kyuubi's true name. That seems irrelevant now however seeing as he no longer exists." Naruto spoke with a calmness that was very unusual for him. Chalking it up to the apparent fact that he somehow merged with the great demon, Yamato went over this new information in his head. 'Well, it's not EXACTLYwhat we were going for, but perhaps this can work to our advantage.' Clearing his throat, Yamato turned back to address the blond.

"So, does this mean you have full access to the fox's chakra?" Naruto took on a thoughtful expression as he tried to figure out the best way to answer that question.

"Yes and no. I have complete access to Kurama's power-" "That's great! Let's go help the others fight the-" Yamato interrupted before stopping as Naruto raised a hand. "As I said, yes and no. I have full access..but no understanding of how to utilize it." Yamato raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Can't you simply use it the same way you did before?" Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms with an expression that showed he was clearly annoyed with something.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm unaware if the seal was the cause of changing the form of Kurama's energy, but before he was sealed, as well as now, his power is not actually chakra. Being a demon, his power comes from a form of energy that, going by his memories, is apparently called youki. It seems to rely almost entirely on what would normally be the spiritual energy that helps create chakra. I have a basic understanding of it from his memories, but unfortunately, not enough to use it effectively. The most I can do right now is transform into my fox form and I MAY be able to use a bijuudama. That however is mere speculation at this point as, like I was saying, I do not understand this energy very well."

"Well fox's power aside, you still have your old techniques don't you? If we use those in combination with the bijuudama then-" Yamato was once again interrupted by Naruto holding up his hand.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. I no longer contain chakra so any of my previous techniques are out of my reach. At the moment my abilities are limited to what I stated previously, superior strength, speed and reflexes, and immortality. Though those are more traits than abilities I suppose," Naruto stated casually as if being immortal was as natural as breathing.

"Wait, you're immortal?! How are you so calm about all of this?" Yamato wasn't sure how many more surprises he could handle before he had a heart attack. The boy who used to be so loud and emotional about everything had just told him he was immortal without the slightest hint of emotion showing on his face.

"Yes, I am immortal. As for how I am so calm, please keep in mind that Kurama and Naruto Uzumaki have become one being. As such, all of their memories are commonplace to me. However, I am neither Naruto Uzumaki, nor am I Kurama." Yamato was sad to hear that the happy boy he once knew was seemingly gone forever, but there was nothing that could be done about that now.

"So if you aren't Naruto anymore, who are you?" Naruto took a moment to think this over. He might not be Naruto Uzumaki anymore, but he couldn't call himself Kurama either.

"Youko. Naruto Youko. Yes, that feels appropriate." Yamato nodded in understanding and they both turned to address the others. After a brief discussion, they decided they would leave to rejoin their comrades in the fight against Madara and the masked man named Tobi.

* * *

It was a long trip back to the mainland to rejoin the others, but Yamato was happy to see some parts of the old Naruto showing through on the journey back. The boy still seemed to blatantly disregard the idea of listening to his superiors. Though, after a chuunin tried to pull rank, nobody else had any intention of trying that again. Naruto was now by far their superior in terms of power, and had no qualms with proving that fact. Yamato had somewhat expected this given the fact that the fox saw humans as little more than insects, but hadn't expected to need to stop Naruto from killing the poor kid from Kumo that tried to talk down to him.

As if to prove he had no intention of listening to anyone, Naruto had completely discarded his forehead protector and claimed he would only serve his own purposes. He had no intention of harming anyone from the Konoha, nor any other village so long as they did not provoke him, but he would not be subservient to anyone. He had also discarded his shirt and jacket claiming he did not hold his former self's obsession with the color orange and that the constricting material was a nuisance. He now wore nothing apart from black ANBU pants and the necklace from Tsunade. His footwear had also been discarded showing that his feet also sported claws instead of normal nails. Standing on the bow of the boat, a fanged grin crossed his face as they approached the coastline. He would finally be able to teach a lesson to those who had hunted his former selves.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Turning his head toward the man who called out to him, he gave a slightly unnerving smile to the wood-user that showed his excitement for the upcoming battle.

"Just point me in the right direction and make sure everybody that wants to live stays out of the way." Naruto replied as his tails waved about excitedly.

* * *

All fighting came to a stop as a wall of wood appeared in the middle of the area separating the allied shinobi forces from the army of Zetsu clones and the remainders of the Akatsuki. Turning around, Tsunade saw several figures approaching. Seeing Yamato, she walked towards them with an expression that clearly showed her irritation.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tenzo? And where is Naruto?" She asked as she noticed that the young blond was not amidst the group. Yamato was about to answer her, but was cut off by the sound of his wall shattering. Turning around, everyone saw a boy with wild blond hair coming down just past his shoulders standing there with his 9 tails swaying violently behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, so good of you to join us. I must say I am quite surprised by your appearance, but thank you for bringing me the kyuubi and saving me the trouble of searching for you," called out the resurrected form of Madara Uchiha as he stood alongside the masked man known as Tobi.

"Is that really, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, but her answer came from the blond himself instead of the man she had asked.

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you on several accounts, Madara. I am not Naruto Uzumaki, nor have I brought you anything. It gives me great pleasure to inform you that your goal is no longer possible and all of you are going to die shortly." Naruto replied with a fanged smirk as he stared down his former selves' greatest enemy. Madara narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You won't be alive much longer so telling you has no merit..though I suppose those behind me are curious as well so I shall explain anyway. Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama the kyuubi no longer exist. Through unforeseen circumstances, the 2 have merged to create myself, Naruto Youko. Your goal is no longer possible because you need Kurama's chakra, which no longer exists." Everyone was dumbfounded by this news. Tsunade turned to Yamato for verification and received and nod to confirm it was in fact true.

"If that's the case, I can just take your chakra instead," Madara stated as if it were obvious. The condescending laughter he received in return was not what he had expected.

"That may have been possible, if I possessed chakra." This further confused everyone apart from those that were present at the island.

"What are you talking about? Everybody possesses chakra. If you had no chakra you wouldn't be alive," Madara argued not seeing what the boy was talking about.

"Correction; every HUMAN possesses chakra. You appear to be under the mistaken impression that I am the same as you pathetic mortals," Naruto stated as he leveled a glare at Madara. Many present were disbelieving of that statement. Madara himself was having a hard time believing it, but things weren't looking to be in his favor when his sharingan revealed that he, in fact, had no chakra flowing through him.

"…What are you?" Madara asked as he tried to come up with a new plan to resurrect the juubi. Naruto's smirk turned feral as he turned to give a nod to Yamato. Seeing this, Yamato immediately told everybody to get back and form their strongest barrier. Tsunade and several others moved to protest not understanding why they would need a barrier, until they saw why.

After signaling Yamato, Naruto began his transformation. The remnants of akatsuki watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the young blond's body began to change shape as golden fur spread across his entire body. Soon enough, they were looking at a human-sized golden fox with 9 tails. Then he began to grow.

And grow…

And grow…

By the time he was finished, he was roughly the same size as Kurama had been during the attack on Konoha. Seeing this, the allied shinobi forces immediately moved to follow the instruction of using the strongest barrier they could manage.

"**Now then, I believe you had asked me what I was. To answer your question, I am the immortal king of demons, the great nine-tailed fox. But, most importantly for you, I AM YOUR DESTROYER!**" Naruto spoke in a bone-chilling voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Once he had finished his announcement, he moved forward with immense speed and struck out at Madara with his right paw. The undead man's body was easily ripped through by the sharp claws before being knocked away by one of the massive tails.

Getting to his feet a substantial distance away, Madara frowned as his undead body repaired itself from the damage it had received. His companion however, had no such luxury. Tobi had been so fixated on the attack on Madara that he failed to notice the tail snaking its way upon him from behind. Before he had the opportunity to utilize his intangibility, he found himself with a tail protruding from his chest.

Pulling his tail back, Naruto wasted no time as he prepared his next attack. Tobi could only gasp for air as hundreds of orbs of black and red energy poured out of the fox's body. As he brought his tails in front of his face, the orbs began to collect into a single mass of dread. Once satisfied with the size, Naruto ate the orb. His body exploded outwards impossibly as smoke poured from his body.

Opening his mouth, Naruto unleashed the torrent of energy upon his enemies. The allied shinobi forces had to shield their eyes from the light of the explosion the occurred. Opening them again afterwards, they looked on in disbelief at the destruction. The, once massive, army of Zetsu clones was now nonexistent and there was absolutely no sign of Tobi.

"**Damn, that's it? I guess I still can't control my youki at all,**" Naruto mumbled. Those who heard this were floored by the fact that this wasn't even his full potential. The lack of control however proved costly as Naruto reverted back to his normal form and collapsed to his knees panting. The fight seemed over until Madara pulled himself out of the crater that had formed as a result of the blast.

"I guess there's no other choice left," Madara said as he began a long string of handseals. Once finished, he called out "**Fire Style: Armageddon!**" Looking into the sky, several massive asteroids could be seen falling rapidly towards them.

"You insane son of a bitch! Not even your edo tensei body can survive that!" Naruto yelled as he tried to gather his strength.

"That's the idea. If the moon's eye plan has failed, then there's no reason to let this world survive. Every living thing shall be completely destroyed as if it never existed." Madara watched with a straight face as his attack got closer. There was no way to stop it. Looking over to see the people who were so important to his former self, Naruto couldn't push away the feeling that he had failed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Finding himself unable to move, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in worse shape than he had expected. Everything below his chest had been completely destroyed as well as his left arm and shoulder. As his body slowly began regenerating what it had lost, he turned his head to see the extent of the damage from Madara's final attack. True to his word, absolutely nothing had survived. There was nothing but charred wasteland as far as he could see.

"They're all gone, huh…" Naruto whispered as he laid back and looked into the smoke-filled sky.

He was completely alone.

* * *

A/N: I randomly decided to write this in the car when I was on my way to see family so it might have a few issues here and there that I missed. Like I said at the beginning, updates will come whenever I feel like and that will be faster or slower depending on how many reviews there are. I lose my desire to write a story if it's not as popular as I'd like it to be. So with that said, leave me some nice long reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Life

"I wonder how many years it's been since the war. 3? Maybe 4?" Naruto asked himself as he wandered through the wasteland that was once the elemental nations. His hair that came down to just above his butt fluttered in the wind as a breeze blew by.

"I miss pants…damn Uchiha bastard just haaad to be a sore loser and destroy everything." After recovering from Madara's final attack that destroyed everything, including his clothes, Naruto began roaming the elemental nations with nothing to cover himself but his tails and, miraculously, the necklace his former self received from Tsunade. The strange stone had somehow managed to survive through the blast. After years of wandering, Naruto had found that Madara's attack had not been limited to only the battlefield. All of the elemental nations were now a barren wasteland.

"Yes, you certainly could use some pants, young man." Naruto was startled by the sudden voice and quickly turned around to see a strange man in what appeared to be some sort of religious garb. A priest's outfit perhaps?

"Who are you? And more importantly, where did you come from?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. The strange man chuckled as he held out a bag full of something. Looking inside, Naruto found it to be strange-looking clothes. Ignoring the rest of the outfit, he took out the pants and pulled them on.

"I am the chairman of a very special academy. I'm actually here to offer you an invitation to join. You must be rather sick of walking around here by now."

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Naruto asked as he found himself standing in an office wearing a loose-fitting, white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, a loosened black tie, and the black pants he was given earlier.

"Because you were bored and had nothing better to do. Now are you sure I can't convince you to wear the vest or the shoes?" The strange man from earlier asked from behind his desk.

"I'm sure. I'm honestly surprised you even talked me into wearing this shirt and tie. They're loose though and the material is acceptable." Naruto replied as he looked around the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Very well then. I suppose there's nothing left to say apart from welcome to Youkai Academy." The chairman said with a smile that seemed more creepy than happy.

"Still can't believe I agreed to come to a school..," Naruto mumbled as he opened the door. "You owe me one Mikogami." Naruto sighed as he walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

"Hehe, things should get rather interesting around here," the chairman said to himself with a slight chuckle.

* * *

"I know this is a bit odd since we're in the middle of the semester, but we have a new student joining us today. You can come in now," the teacher spoke to the class before turning to the door. With that said, the door slid open to reveal none other than, Naruto. He walked into the room revealing himself to the rest of the class. He stood relatively tall at an even 6' with his wild, blond hair flowing down his back. The chairman had explained the finer details about the school and instructed him to look as human as possible. Thus, his ears and tails were not visible, though his claws, fangs, and eyes remained the same.

"Shizuka Nekonome, I presume?" Naruto asked as he stopped in front of the teacher making sure he was in the right class.

"That's me. Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Naruto nodded and turned to look over the other students in the room. None of them seemed all that special, but there were a few that stood out amongst the rest.

"My name is Naruto Youko. I'm aware that my sudden presence is strange, but I'm here at the request of the chairman and for personal reasons." Seeing only one empty seat, Naruto went with the assumption that would be where he was asked to sit, so he walked to the back of the room and sat in the vacant seat by the window.

The class immediately began talking amongst themselves about their new classmate. The majority of the girls were making various comments about his looks and other such things, while the boys were discussing what type of monster he may be. The unanimous decision was he obviously had to be named after his race. The real questions were; how strong was he and how many tails did he have. Naruto had been half-listening to some of the conversations and was quite interested to hear that there are rumors of there actually being another fox-demon here.

'Perhaps this will be more interesting than I expected.' Naruto thought to himself as class began.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure whether he was more annoyed or glad when the bell signaling the end of class woke him. Looking up to find his desk surrounded by students he made his decision. 'Definitely more annoyed.'

"What?" He asked plainly trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. The rapid-fire questions that followed did NOT help to alleviate his irritation. Raising his hand as he stood to silence everybody, he responded.

"It's quite annoying when you all talk at the same time, not to mention it makes it rather difficult to sort through all of your questions. To answer a few, I'm not going to tell you what I am or how strong I am, no I do not have a girlfriend, and no I have no intention of going out with you or going to your dorm room after school." Everyone was quiet for a moment as Naruto said nothing else and left the room.

"I'm starting to feel that coming here may have been a mistake." Walking into the cafeteria, Naruto couldn't help but wonder when the last time he had eaten was. Being an immortal in a barren wasteland had left little option or need in terms of food. Going without eating made him feel a bit weaker, but it was not a necessity like it was for his human self. Just as the thought of his human self crossed his mind, a familiar scent filled his nostrils and his stomach suddenly felt the need for nourishment.

'Damn you and your ramen addiction, Uzumaki.' He thought to himself as he went to get some of the aforementioned noodles. Acquiring three bowls of beef ramen, he sat down at a nearby table and ate silently. Thankfully, he had not retained Naruto Uzumaki's horrid mannerisms and ate slowly instead of slurping it all down like a slob.

"Oi, Youko. Are you actually a youko, or just some lesser monster trying to look cool?" asked a rather plain-looking boy as he stood over Naruto with a cocky smirk that, going by his youki, was far from warranted. Naruto completely ignored him as he continued to eat his last bowl of ramen.

"I asked you a question, punk!" the boy yelled angrily and knocked the ramen out of Naruto's hand. Naruto watched as the bowl shattered upon contact with the floor. Before the other boy even knew he had moved, Naruto was behind him whispering in his ear.

"You spilt my noodles." Just as he moved to turn around, he was sent flying across the room, through the window, and into a tree outside.

"As much as I dislike weakness," Naruto began as he casually walked across the room to the boy who ruined his lunch, ignoring the murmurs of the gathered crowd. "I LOATHE weaklings like you who act tough." He finished as he stopped in front of the would-be bully. The boy got to his knees and tried to stand back up, but a strike from Naruto's right hand would prove that to be pointless.

None of the gathered students could believe what they were looking at. The new kid was standing over a slumped over Saizou Komiya…with his heart in his hand…over a bowl of noodles! Tossing the heart to the side, Naruto licked the blood off his hand and walked back into the building as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Rumors certainly spread fast. By the end of the day, essentially the entire campus was talking about Naruto killing Saizou. Death wasn't exactly uncommon in the monster world so that didn't bother many. The brutality over something as simple as noodles unnerved a good many, but mainly people were astounded with how completely one-sided it had been. A majority of the student body was happy to have the bully gone and several had actually complimented Naruto on doing a "good deed". Naruto for his part couldn't blame them, though he really didn't care either way. If there was something Naruto Youko found more distasteful than weakness, it was pretending to be strong and bullying those even weaker than you.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Someone said as they bumped into Naruto. Turning around, Naruto saw it was one of the people from his class who had caught his attention. He seemed like the textbook definition of average-looking. Black hair, brown eyes, no features that really stood out. But he still interested Naruto somewhat.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, are you…human?" Naruto asked finishing the question in a whisper so nobody else could hear. He visibly stiffened for a moment before laughing nervously.

"What are you talking about, of course not. How could I possibly-" Naruto cut him off with a raised hand.

"Relax, kid. You don't have to lie to me. I don't care what you are and I'm not gonna say anything. You've got guts to be here knowing what this place is and I can respect that. If you ever get into a particularly bad situation, let me know and I'll help."

"B-but I'm not-" Naruto just pointed to his nose with a smirk before walking toward the dorms with a small wave.

"Hey, Tsukune. What were you and the new student talking about?" asked a beautiful pink-haired girl.

"Oh, hi, Moka. I'm not really sure, but he seems like a pretty decent guy. Maybe we should see if he wants to eat with us tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you heard what he did to Saizou…" Moka was hesitant to trust the new boy. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of someone who could kill so easily as if it were no big deal.

"I know, but there's something about him that has me curious. Besides, Saizou wasn't exactly a good person. I still can't forgive what he tried to do to you." Tsukune was excited about the prospect of potentially having a male friend to talk to.

"If that's what you want, I'm not against it."

* * *

'I'm an immortal fox with enough power to destroy this place with one blast…and I'm listening to a cat talk about arithmetic. I hate you so much right now Madara.' Naruto thought as he let out a sigh. Naruto almost felt like cheering when the bell rang and he immediately stood to make his way out of the room. He was stopped before he could make it out the door though.

"Umm, Youko-san?" Naruto raised a brow when the human called out to him.

"Just call me Naruto. My former self never was one for honorifics and the like." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "Former self?" Tsukune asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, never mind that. Your name is Tsukune, right?" Naruto internally facepalmed at mentioning his former self.

"Yeah, I'm Tsukune Aono. I was wondering if you'd wanna have lunch with some friends and I." Naruto thought about it for a moment before deciding there was no real reason not to. He was interested in the human anyway so it couldn't hurt to spend some time with him.

"Sure, why not." So with that said, they left for the cafeteria.

* * *

"So you're the new guy, huh?" a girl with bright blue hair and…rather large breasts asked. He was seated at a small table with Tsukune, the big-breasted bluenette he had learned was name Kurumu Kurono, a pink-haired girl named Moka Akashiya, and a small witch named Yukari Sendo. Naruto wasn't sure if it was merely coincidence or if it was something else, but the two girls, Kurumu and Moka, were the ones aside from Tsukune that he had taken an interest in in his class.

"That is correct, Kurumu. You may all feel free to ask me any questions you have. Whether or not I choose to answer them or not depends on the question however. I also have a few questions of my own if you all don't mind." Naruto began eating his ramen as he waited for the first question.

"Why did you kill Saizou? There had to be something else you could've done." Moka asked. Naruto let out a small sigh. He had somewhat expected this question, however he hadn't expected, nor wanted, it to be the first question. 'Talking about that worm is gonna make my noodles taste bad.'

"I killed him because he pissed me off, plain and simple. I'm generally a rather mellow person, but I loathe people like him more than anything else. Had he not actively tried to aggravate me, he may have only received a few broken bones and a wounded pride." Naruto went back to eating his ramen and couldn't help but notice; it did in fact taste worse than it had a moment ago. 'Even in death that bastard ruins my ramen.'

"Where are you from? And why did you start in the middle of the semester? Kurumu asked.

"I'm from far away, let's leave it at that for now. As for why I started late, the chairman came to me a few days ago and invited me. I had no prior knowledge that this place even existed." Feeling it was her turn, Yukari decided to ask the obvious question; "what are you?"

Naruto smirked. "I am as my name suggests. Do any of you mind if I ask some questions now?" Receiving a round of nos, Naruto asked his first question.

"Do you all know what eachother are?" Naruto asked giving a discrete look to Tsukune.

"What makes you ask that?" Moka asked giving her own glance to Tsukune who gave her a nod in return.

"Just gathering information, it was a very crucial part of my old job. If you don't trust eachother well enough to reveal what you are it would obviously make a stranger feel less-inclined to trust you as well." Receiving nods of understanding and an affirmative that they were all aware of Tsukune being human already, Naruto smiled a bit.

"Feel free not to answer this, but why do you have some type of seal, Moka?" Moka looked surprised for a moment before answering.

"My mother made me wear it. I may be weak right now, but when I take it off I become a really scary vampire. How did you know about it?" Naruto chuckled a bit as if it should be obvious.

"I'm pretty good when it comes to sensing youki so it wasn't difficult to notice." Naruto was quite curious to see her without the seal now. He hadn't had a fight in so long and was really interested in a potential sparring partner.

"As for you…," Naruto looked at Kurumu with his hand on his chin and a thoughtful expression. He continued to stare into her purple eyes without blinking.

"W-what?" she asked as she avoided looking into his eyes and feeling her face heat up slightly.

"I'm not sure. To be perfectly honest, I've been interested in you three since I got here. Moka because of her seal, Tsukune because of what he is, and you…I'm really not sure why…" Naruto trailed off as he tried to think of what it could be.

"It's the boobs, desu." Yukari said with a smirk. A tick mark appeared on Kurumu's forehead as she mumbled something about washboards.

"No, I didn't really notice that until today." Naruto said with a frown. It was bothering him that he had no idea why he was drawn to the blue-haired girl. 'I'm not sure whether to be happy I was noticed for something other than my boobs, or upset.' Kurumu thought to herself.

Though I will say, I do find her breasts appealing." Naruto said it without the slightest hint of embarrassment or shame. 'Happy it is!' Kurumu thought with a smile.

Kurumu's heart skipped a beat when Naruto suddenly grabbed her face with his free hand forcing her to look into his eyes. "Hmmm," Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him and he fell forward…where his lips met Kurumu's.

* * *

A/N: It's his kiss with Sasuke all over again. Just..with a much better partner. Also, this isn't any real indication of how fast the relationship will be progressing. It's more to make up for his horrible first kiss as Naruto Uzumaki than anything.


	3. Chapter 3: What's a club?

Kudos to NarutoMasterSage4040 for understanding the firehawk reference. Also, someone had mentioned they had been waiting for a NarutoxKurumu story. I've felt the same way for quite some time and finally decided to cave in and write my own. It's not quite the same experience as reading someone else's, but at least I can try to entertain others who like this pairing and if someone else becomes inspired to write their own, that'd be wonderful. I really like this pairing and don't understand why everybody finds it necessary to fall in line with everyone else and do a harem or Moka pairing. Anyway, enough of my rambling.

A big thank you to those of you who have reviewed, faved, and followed. I hope you enjoy the update and continue to support the story.

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 3: What's a club?

Everyone was silent with wide eyes as their new friend and Kurumu seemed to be frozen in shock with their lips together. Kurumu was the first to recover and glanced between Naruto and Tsukune a few times. 'That was…we just..but I..' Kurumu's thoughts were a complete mess as she processed what just happened. Looking to Tsukune one last time with tears in her eyes, she gave Naruto a hard slap before running away.

"What..just happened?" Naruto asked once he finally came out of his daze. One second he was looking in the blue-haired girl's eyes, the next he felt something warm and soft pressed to his lips. He had felt a warm, tingling sensation run through his body like electricity that neither of his former selves had ever encountered before. He had been so focused on the sensation, he didn't notice the stinging in his cheek until Kurumu was already gone.

"Um, did Moka drink too much of my blood this morning, or did that really just happen?" Tsukune asked receiving a round of nods from the still stunned group. Naruto just looked around still trying to make sense of things.

"Sooo, why aren't you affected by the charm?" Tsukune asked earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto. After being told Kurumu was a succubus and being told some of the basics about their abilities, Naruto just shrugged.

"I really can't give you an accurate answer. My best guess would be that I'm simply immune, but I honestly don't have a clue." Naruto thought about this new information and tried to think if Kurumu's succubus nature had something to do with his strange interest in her, but ruled that possibility out since he apparently was unaffected by her charms.

There was also that strange sensation he had felt to think about. It certainly wasn't unpleasant, but it was completely unfamiliar and the way it affected him could be a potential problem. Naruto remained silent as he thought while the others talked a bit before it was time to go.

'This is giving me a headache. Damn Mikogami for dragging me here.'

* * *

Over the next few days, Kurumu was clearly avoiding being around the blond. Not wanting to separate the group of friends, Naruto went back to eating lunch by himself and spent the majority of his free time sleeping. Tsukune and Moka were sad that their new friend was keeping his distance, but understood his reasons.

The biggest problem was Kurumu. Ever since that day, she seemed to be less energetic. She would frequently sleep in class and hadn't even tried to suffocate Tsukune with her breasts since then. Every now and then, Moka would catch her looking out the window during lunch with a sad expression. The thing that confused Moka was that she would be looking at the blond napping under the same tree every time. Giving Tsukune a nudge and nodding in Kurumu's direction, he too found her behavior strange.

"Is something wrong, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked causing the bluenette to turn around and quickly put a smile on her face.

"Of course not, Tsukune." She said with a smile as she started drinking her milk. Tsukune shrugged while Moka seemed unconvinced. Something was clearly wrong with her friend and it had her worried.

* * *

"The newspaper club?" Naruto asked the bespectacled teacher that had called out to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you see, every student is required to be in a club and since you don't get to see the various clubs like everyone else did, I thought I would invite you to join the club I advise." The woman replied, clearly stating her intentions of having him join her club.

"I see," Naruto nodded with a thoughtful expression. "And..what's a club exactly?" The cat-like teacher sweatdropped at his response before explaining what clubs were and their purpose in the school for helping students to blend in with normal humans.

"That makes sense I suppose. Well, I don't really care what club I join, so I will accept your request to join the newspaper club." Naruto accepted which made his teacher give a loud "yay~" with her tail waving about. 'So much for "staying in human form at all times".' Naruto thought as he received the information he needed about the club before leaving to check out his new club.

* * *

"Come in," a voice called out as Naruto knocked on the door to the newspaper club. Sliding the door open and stepping inside, Naruto blinked owlishly as he looked at his fellow club members. Sitting at the front of the room was an upperclassman with black hair and a red headband that he assumed to be the club president. What had him blinking with a blank expression however, were the other people present in the room.

The only other members of the club just so happened to be Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and of course, Kurumu. All of whom were staring at him with varying degrees of confusion or, in Kurumu's case, panic.

"Ummm, hi?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. The upperclassman approached him with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, you the new kid Nekonome-sensei told me about?" The boy asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Haha, I'm surprised she actually managed to talk you into joining. I'm Ginei Morioka, the club president. You can just call me Gin though." Gin introduced himself and held out his hand.

"Naruto Youko. Just call me Naruto." Naruto introduced himself in turn as he took Gin's hand and shook it. Gin noticeably flinched at the last name before regaining his composure and putting a smile back on his face.

"So, why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Gin asked causing Naruto and the others to shake their heads saying they already know eachother. With that out of the way, Gin went on to explain the club's duties and what they would be doing for the day. Somehow, without even realizing it, Naruto and Kurumu ended up being alone in the room to work on various things while the others went to handle other tasks. The atmosphere was tense as Kurumu was clearly flustered and Naruto tried to give her as much space as he could to avoid upsetting the girl further.

"I'm sorry," Kurumu said softly resulting in a raised eyebrow and confused expression from Naruto. "For slapping you. I know it wasn't your fault and I kinda overreacted. It's just…that was my first kiss.." Kurumu had her back to him in order to hide the blush covering her face.

"You don't have to apologize, Kurumu. Your reaction was understandable and if it makes you feel any better that was my first as well…in a sense," Naruto replied saying the last bit quietly, but Kurumu still managed to pick up on it.

"What do you mean?" The bluenette asked out of curiosity. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head debating whether or not to say.

"Well…a long time ago I ended up accidentally kissing a guy I went to school with. Coincidentally, it happened pretty much the exact same way. I was crouched on a desk in front of him glaring at him when somebody bumped into me from behind and I lost my balance. Though technically it wasn't me…" Naruto explained, whispering the last bit to himself and not expecting her to hear him. She did however, but set that thought aside for the moment to deal with another issue. Naruto was curious when she just stood there silently for a few moments. He was just about to say something when she started laughing.

"Oh my god, hahahaha. How does that even happen?!" Kurumu continued to laugh at the blond's misfortune as he frowned slightly. 'Why the hell did I even tell her that?' Naruto asked himself as he waited for her to finish laughing at him while his eye twitched mildly in irritation.

"Remind me not to reveal things from my past to you again," Naruto said flatly once she had calmed down.

"Oh don't be like that. It was funny, I couldn't help myself." Kurumu replied with a giggle getting a grunt in response as Naruto went back to what he had been doing. It was quiet for a few minutes as Naruto silently berated himself for talking about his former self's past. He was somewhat glad the girl was talking to him again and seemed to be in a good mood, but that didn't mean it was okay for her to mock him. The part of his personality derived from Kurama refused to be mocked.

"Hey, Naruto?" Kurumu called out to get his attention. Receiving a grunt of acknowledgement from the fuming blond, she decided to go ahead. "What did you mean it technically wasn't you?" Naruto froze as his eyes widened slightly for a moment before going back to normal. He turned around to stare at the girl with a blank expression for a moment trying to think of the best response.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time." With that said, he turned and walked toward the door sliding it open. "You should get some rest, Kurumu. I'll see you tomorrow." The sound of the door sliding closed marked his departure as Kurumu stared at where he had been standing.

"What are you hiding, Naruto?" Kurumu asked quietly before making her way towards the door to take his advice and go get some sleep.

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Naruto." Tsukune said from beside the blond as they sat together eating their separate lunches. Naruto gave a nod as he slurped down his noodles.

"I have a question," Yukari stated earning a raised brow from Naruto. "Do you ever eat anything besides ramen? That can't be healthy." The others looked at eachother realizing that she was right and none of them had ever seen him eat anything else. Naruto set down his chopsticks as he turned to regard his friends.

"I eat ramen more out of habit than anything. Eating is not a necessity for me so my diet isn't really an issue I've put any thought into." Naruto explained earning curious glances and more questions.

"How does eating nothing but ramen become a habit? And what do you mean eating isn't necessary for you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin a few times trying to think of the best way to answer that.

"Let's just say a long time ago I had a bit of an obsession with ramen when I was..different and leave it at that. As for your second question, eating isn't absolutely necessary to an immortal." He somewhat expected the similar reaction to Yamato's at the mention of his immortality, but the slight ringing in his ears from the loud cries of "YOU'RE IMMORTAL?!" was unpleasant nonetheless.

"Yes, I am immortal," He said in his usual flat tone as he rubbed an ear in an effort to relieve it of the persistent ringing noise. "Why do you seem so surprised? Aren't vampires immortal beings as well?"

"Well, yeah, but even they still need to drink blood." Tsukune replied having momentarily forgotten that Moka was also technically immortal. The fact that said vampire had also been surprised by his immortal status was also somewhat annoying. 'Do vampires really think they're the only beings capable of immortality? *sigh* Elitists.' Naruto thought to himself with a slight shake of his head.

"While I do not _require_ food, going without it for long periods of time can leave me somewhat weakened. For example, when the chairman had found me, I was somewhat affected from having gone without any food source for a few years." Naruto explained. He was surprised by how quickly he was opening up to these people, but he hadn't revealed any important information so there was no real problem with it as of yet.

"So then..how old are you?" Tsukune asked causing the others to lean closer as they were curious about the answer as well.

"Haha, well this _body_ will be 22 on the 10th of October." Naruto was somewhat amused with the reactions he was drawing out of everyone. Tsukune had his brows furrowed in confusion while the others seemed somewhat surprised.

"What do you mean your _body_ will be 22?" Tsukune asked. Naruto gave a fanged smirk as he stood up and began to walk away without saying anything, smirk never leaving his face. He may not be Naruto Uzumaki anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy messing with people.

A certain blue-haired succubus watched him walk away with a thoughtful expression. "It seems like the more he tells us about him, the less we actually know." Kurumu muttered getting nods from the others.

"Wow, that was pretty deep. Did you hurt yourself with that one, milk-bags?" Yukari asked with a chuckle as a tick mark appeared on Kurumu's forehead.

"What did you say, washboard?!" Tsukune and Moka sighed as they got up and walked away from their friends as they began hurling insults at eachother.

* * *

"Nope, not happening." Naruto harshly declined as he continued to walk away from his club president who was continuously pestering him.

"Come on, it's not like I'm asking you to go onto a battlefield. Just get me some numbers from those girls who are always chasing after you." Gin was certainly persistent. Ever since he had seen Naruto swarmed by girls like some type of celebrity, he had been repeatedly coming up to him asking for the same thing. Naruto found the expression "like a dog with a bone" to be quite appropriate for this situation.

"I'd take the battlefield over fangirls any day of the week. Just go ask them yourself." Naruto walked into the nearest room and closed the door behind him, locking it in the process. 'I'll take a fire jutsu to the face from Madara before I ever willingly mingle with the horrible creatures known as fangirls.' Naruto thought with a shudder.

"Naruto?" Recognizing the voice, Naruto looked up to see Kurumu staring at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Gin was stalking me so I just went into the nearest room to get away. What are you doing?" Naruto asked when he noticed Kurumu was wearing an apron and he had apparently wandered into the home economics room.

"Oh, I'm just making some cookies for everybody. So what did the perv want?" Naruto just shrugged as he walked over and sat on a nearby table.

"He was begging me to get him phone numbers from those annoying banshees that seem to enjoy ambushing me in herds. Honestly, I fail to see how someone could possibly enjoy such attention. Of all the horrors I have seen, none compare to that of the fangirl." Naruto explained giving another shudder at the mention of fangirls. Kurumu brought a hand to her mouth as she giggled a bit at what she assumed was a joke.

The beeping of the timer on the oven drew their attention and Kurumu opened it to pull out the tray of cookies she had been making. Naruto felt his mouth begin to salivate when the smell reached his nostrils. Kurumu noticed he was practically drooling and offered for him to try one. Graciously accepting her offer, Naruto took one of the small star-shaped cookies and popped it into his mouth. Naruto's eyes immediately went wide as he ate the treat in his mouth.

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever tasted," he said honestly as he looked at Kurumu almost reverently.

"R-really?" Kurumu asked with a slight blush as she fidgeted a bit. It wasn't the first time someone had complimented her cooking, but somehow, coming from him, those words made her heart flutter.

"Really. Do you mind if I have another one?" Naruto asked with a bit of a pleading look in his eyes. Kurumu nodded and told him to help himself. Placing another cookie in his mouth, Naruto could feel a smile spreading across his face which, in turn, caused Kurumu to smile.

'I think that's the first time I've seen him smile like that. It looks nice.' Kurumu thought as she watched Naruto take another cookie. She was right. It was the first real smile Naruto had made since his rebirth as Naruto Youko. As Naruto was in the middle of reaching for another cookie, he realized he had already eaten nearly half the tray.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his head with the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. Kurumu couldn't help but think 'cute~' as she stared at the slightly blushing blond. "I got kinda carried away. I didn't mean to eat so many."

"It's fine; the others hardly ever eat any anyway. Besides, I'm glad you enjoy them so much." Kurumu waved him off with a smile. After that, they stayed there to talk for a while as Naruto ate more cookies. Kurumu told him some of her likes and hobbies, such as yellow being her favorite color and enjoying cooking in her spare time. She also explained some things about succubi like the desire to find their "destined one" and how they're on the brink of extinction. Learning that Kurumu adamantly thought Tsukune was her destined one left Naruto with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it. Naruto dodged most of her questions and had left her learning only that his favorite color was orange and that he had never seen anyone else of his species, nor did he know much about said species.

"Well, I suppose I should be leaving now. Thank you for the cookies and sorry for eating them all," Naruto said as he stood from his position on the table noticing the sun was setting already. Stopping at the door, Naruto looked at the bluenette over his shoulder for a moment. "I enjoyed our conversation as well. Good night…Kurumu-chan." Naruto quickly left and closed the door behind him. Kurumu stood there with wide-eyes and a small blush hearing the honorific attached to her name. She clutched the cookie tray to her chest as she stared at the door for a moment before a smile worked its way across her face.

"Good night…Naruto-kun."

* * *

A/N: Oh, what do we have here? Do I smell some development? I can't tell because I seem to have caught whatever bug is going around and can't smell anything at the moment. Anyway, sorry for the delay but with the holidays and being sick and whatnot, yeah you get the point. Let me know what you think of the update.


	4. Chapter 4: Public Safety Committee

IMPORTANT A/N: I'm sure some people are gonna complain and be a bit pissed off about this, but I'm putting in a timeskip. As of now, in terms of canon, the story would be at about the point Mizore gets introduced. The story shall however be jumping ahead to the second semester after the events of summer vacation as I honestly find it to be rather boring and have no desire to write it. I may reference the events in flashbacks when I introduce Ruby somewhere down the line, but other than that, just assume the events over summer went according to canon. To those of you who are upset by this, sorry but I'm writing this for my own enjoyment so I'd rather skip past parts I don't like.

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 4: Public Safety Committee

"The new issue of the Youkai Gazette is hot off the presses. Come and get it~" Yukari yelled out while waving a newspaper around. It has been several months since Naruto had arrived and it was now the beginning of the second semester. The club had spent the summer in the human world, along with their new friend/member, Mizore Shirayuki, a snow-woman who seems to enjoy stalking their human friend.

'I swear she reminds me of Hinata.' Naruto thought as he looked at the purple-haired girl hiding in the bushes watching Tsukune with a sucker in her mouth. Over the months, Naruto had grown quite close to everyone and honestly enjoyed being with them. None more so than the energetic bluenette succubus.

"There's a great feature on the human world~" Kurumu yelled out as well as she handed out papers beside the young witch. Looking at the bluenette, Naruto could now accept he had feelings for the girl. He would outright deny it if anyone asked, but the signs were all clearly pointing in that direction. They were good friends, but every time Kurumu would rub her breasts against Tsukune or practically suffocate him with them, he would walk away. The first few times he would come up with excuses such as having to go to the bathroom, or forgetting something in his room for a class, but eventually he just stopped saying anything altogether and left without anybody even realizing until he was long gone.

"Tsukune~," Kurumu all but tackled the boy from behind as she pressed herself against him. "I ran out of papers already. The new issue is a hit!" Kurumu said happily.

"That's great Kurumu. Hey Naruto, do you have-" Tsukune stopped when he turned to see his blond friend was gone. "Huh, where does he disappear to all the time?"

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto pulled his fist out of the vending machine he had just driven it through in an effort to relieve his frustration. Picking up the can of iced coffee that happened to be dispensed from the impact, he sat down on a nearby bench and took a sip from the now-open can.

"Does it really bother you that much?" A familiar voice asked as someone sat down at the other end of the bench. Looking in the opposite direction, Naruto took another sip of coffee before acknowledging the question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, getting a sigh from the other person.

"You don't have to lie to me you know. We're friends, aren't we?" The voice asked before the person started smirking. "Besides, I've noticed the way you act whenever she does those kinds of things with Tsukune."

"You know, you're really not as much of an airhead as you make yourself out to be." Naruto said with a sigh as he turned to see the pink-haired girl next to him. She was drinking a can of tomato juice with a smile.

"Heyyy, that wasn't very nice." Moka replied with a mock pout eliciting a chuckle from her blond friend. The small smile at her attempt to make him laugh was quickly replaced with a serious expression again.

"I guess I could ask you the same question. Doesn't it bother you to see Tsukune like that?" Naruto asked. Moka blushed for a moment at him calling out her feelings for the human before she nodded with a small frown. They sat in silence finishing their drinks until Naruto stood up.

"I'm sure it goes without saying, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything," Moka nodded as she too stood up. "Thanks. See you tomorrow, Moka." Naruto waved as he turned to leave. Moka said her own farewell before leaving in the opposite direction.

* * *

"What the hell is Youkai Square?" Naruto asked as Kurumu finished her rant. All he could really make out was something about skanks and another newspaper club.

"Well, after you disappeared, this group of girls came out and started passing out their own newspaper called Youkai Square. Apparently, they got permission to start the "super newspaper club". Nekonome-sensei said that whichever newspaper club is more popular is the one that gets to stay." Tsukune explained with a frown.

"Well that hardly seems fair. So what happened after that?" Naruto asked, not liking this turn of events.

"That bastard Gin told us he wants us to burn the papers and give up." Kurumu said with an expression that said she was clearly unhappy about the idea.

"And that's exactly what you're gonna do," Gin spoke from behind them. "That's my decision as club president. We can't win against them; it's over." Kurumu practically growled as her and the others walked away with several boxes filled with newspapers leaving only Gin and Naruto in the room.

"Okay, what's the real story here, Gin?" Naruto asked as he stared down the werewolf. Gin sighed.

"The super newspaper club is backed by the public safety committee. If they've set their sights on us, then we're finished, simple as that." Gin was obviously avoiding something and Naruto wasn't gonna let that go.

"What is the public safety committee?"

* * *

I think that's the last of them." Tsukune said as he set another box of newspapers in front of the incinerator. It was just him and Kurumu as Moka and Yukari had left to find Gin and Mizore was..doing whatever it is Mizore does.

"Hey, let's go pass these out. Forget what Gin says. We worked too hard on these to let them get destroyed like this. Kurumu said with tears in her eyes. Just as Kurumu pulled a stack of papers out of the box, they were snatched out of her hands by what looked like a really thick strand of spider web.

"I should've known you wouldn't just back down like we told you to." Turning around, they all saw a girl with long purple hair standing in midair on another of the thick, white strands with the stack of newspapers in her hand. "This is nothing but a bunch of boring articles that belongs with the rest of the trash." She said as she threw the papers into the open incinerator.

"No!" Kurumu yelled as she went to grab them, but was stopped by the 3 girls from the super newspaper club they had seen earlier. "Let go of me! We worked hard on those!" Kurumu struggled against the grip of the girls as she watched the newspapers burn.

"I guess Ginei Morioka didn't learn his lesson well enough last year. Oh well, I'll just have to teach you all a lesson myself." The purple-haired girl said as 6 spider legs came from her chest and her jaw became more spider-like. Before anybody could react, Tsukune was wrapped in a web and suspended in the air from the web the spider-woman had been standing on earlier.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she struggled more desperately in an effort to help her friend.

"Hahaha, it's useless." A large glob of webbing suddenly collided with Kurumu and the girls who had been restraining her and they found themselves suspended in what looked like a giant spider web.

"What the hell? Let me down!" Kurumu could do little more than squirm against the web she found herself stuck to. The other girls just laughed at her telling her it was useless to resist.

"So, I take it you're a member of the public safety committee the mutt is so scared of?" A new voice called out gaining the attention of all those present.

"That's right, I'm Keito of the public safety committee. Who the hell are you?" Keito looked around trying to find the owner of the voice until her eyes landed on an approaching figure. It was a relatively tall blond wearing a pair of black slacks, a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt, and a loose black tie. She looked over every detail from his bare, clawed feet to the golden bangs that framed his face. Crimson eyes stared her down showing no emotion whatsoever as the fierce slit pupils took in everything around them.

"Me? Oh I'm just someone who really hates when one weakling bullies a bigger weakling. And from what I've been told, you've got a whole GROUP of those people." Naruto said with a fanged smirk.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Keito yelled as she spat her web at Naruto, only for him to catch it effortlessly.

"Ha! Kill me you say? Even if that were actually possible, you couldn't even touch me in my sleep at your level." Naruto gave a harsh tug on the rope-like web sending Keito flying through the air until she landed in a heap at his feet.

"L-look, just let me go and we can forget this whole thing ever happened. I won't mention this to Kuyou and that little newspaper club will be fine." Keito offered, clearly fearful of the blond. That fear evolved into utter terror as a wave of youki spread throughout the area that reeked of malice and bloodlust.

"You know, I never really liked spiders. I always found it best to just pick up my foot," raising his foot as he said this, Keito couldn't even bring herself to scream as she felt warm liquid running down her thighs. "And squash them." As the words left his mouth, he brought his foot down on the spider-woman's head. Kicking the now-dead girl's body aside and wiping his foot off in the soft grass, the immense youki dissipated. 'Hmmm I wonder if this "Kuyou" she mentioned is the leader of the committee that Gin is so scared of.' Naruto idly wondered as he approached the others.

"How's it hangin, Tsukune?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he looked up at his human friend who was still suspended in the air.

"Very funny, Naruto. Can you just get me down from here, please?" Tsukune stared at the blond with a deadpan expression as he jumped onto the web he was suspended from.

"Geez, you're no fun." Naruto commented as he unceremoniously cut the line holding Tsukune up causing him to fall to the ground and land on his rear end roughly. "Whoops." Naruto said innocently.

"You so did that on purpose." Tsukune groaned as he rolled onto his side and glared at Naruto some more.

"Me~? No~, I would never do such a thing." Naruto feigned innocence before smirking. "Sit tight for a sec while I help Kurumu." Naruto said as he walked towards the large web.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, GET ME OUT OF THESE WEBS!" Tsukune yelled. Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter as he continued over to Kurumu.

"And how are you doing, Kurumu-chan?" Naruto asked sweetly while still chuckling a bit.

"Will you stop fooling around and help me?" Kurumu asked with a sigh as she wiggled around a bit. Naruto just stared at her blankly for a moment before asking "why?" Kurumu blinked a few times before realizing, yes, he really just said that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WHY?!_ I'M STUCK!" She yelled at him with a huff. Naruto held back the laugh that wanted to slip out as he gave his answer seriously.

"You do realize you can get out of that on your own just fine, right?" Seeing she was about to retort angrily, Naruto cut her off. "Your succubus form." Opening her mouth to say something, Kurumu stopped when she thought about what he said. Releasing her wings and spinning a bit, Kurumu shredded the web before landing on the ground and walking over to the blond.

"Not a word," she said sharply as she walked past him with a blush, ignoring the light chuckles she heard from him as she walked over and cut Tsukune loose. Once he was free, they both walked over to the smirking blond and glared at him as they walked back toward the building.

"Hate you so much right now," Tsukune grumbled.

"Love you, too," Naruto replied with his fanged smirk as Kurumu just walked next to him while shaking her head.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Gin yelled hoping he was just hearing things and the blond didn't really just say what he thought he did.

"I killed that spider chick from the public safety committee. She attacked Tsukune and Kurumu, so I squashed her head like the bug she was. I meant that in reference to her class by the way, not her species, so don't give me some snappy comeback about arachnids." Naruto said flatly as Gin just stared at him like he was completely insane.

"I'm out of here. When the shit hits the fan, don't come crying to me." Gin said as he moved toward the door.

"Chill out, pup. Trust me; I can handle anything the committee can throw at me. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, okay?" Naruto was disappointed in his club's president. Werewolves were supposed to be S-class monsters and he was already trying to run away with his tail between his legs before things even got started.

"Look, I don't know how strong you think you are, but going against Kuyou is suicide. You're just a-" Gin paused as his eyes went wide when he realized he had forgotten exactly _what _Naruto was. "Naruto!" He suddenly yelled as he grabbed said blond by the shoulders. "How many tails do you have?!" he asked while frantically shaking him.

"Gin, chill! Why do you want to know that?" Naruto pushed Gin back slightly as he asked. He didn't quite see where the sudden question had come from.

"Kuyou is a youko!" Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that. 'So he's the youko I heard rumors about when I first got here. Well this should be interesting.' Naruto thought before he started laughing hysterically. Gin was slightly creeped out by the laughter. If he didn't think the blond was crazy before, he certainly did now.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Naruto said as he gave Gin a pat on the shoulder as he walked passed him. "Don't worry, Gin. Everything will be fine."

* * *

"So not only was Keito defeated, she was killed?" asked a boy with long blond hair as he looked over the report one of his subordinates had handed to him a moment ago.

"That's right. It was that blond kid from the newspaper club according to Keito's little groupies." Kuyou set the report down and looked at a different one that had Naruto's picture on it.

"Naruto Youko, huh. This certainly seems like it will be more interesting than the last time we dealt with the newspaper club." The blond said with a smirk as he stared at Naruto's file.

"What should we do now, Kuyou?" the other boy in the room asked.

"Hmmm. Bring me the file of Tsukune Aono."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mikogami?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the chairman's desk with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I was curious to see how you have been doing since you came here," the chairman said as he stood up and walked around his desk so he could be face-to-face with the immortal fox-demon. "I would also like to ask you to please try not to kill my cute little students."

Naruto tapped his chin as if he were thinking deeply about something. "Can't say I remember killing any students. There were a few bugs that needed to be squashed, but no one of importance. Nevertheless, I shall try to limit the damage a bit more." Mikogami ignored the bug remark and nodded his thanks to Naruto's version of saying he'll try not to kill anyone.

"By the way, how are things going with that little club of yours?" Mikogami asked. Naruto just smirked and looked rather amused with something.

"It's going well. I believe things are going to be getting rather interesting quite soon. This _public safety committee_ seems like they will provide me with some amusement," with that said Naruto said his farewell and left the room.

"Kekeke, indeed this should be amusing," Mikogami spoke to himself as he sat back at his desk before all humor left his face seeing the stack of papers on it. "…Goddamn paperwork."

* * *

Walking back into his classroom, Naruto noticed none of his friends were in their seats and the rest of the class seemed to be on edge. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto was about to ask what was going on when he was cut off by someone speaking through the P.A system.

**"Attention all students, student Tsukune Aono, the human who infiltrated our school, shall be publically executed at exactly 4:44 P.M. After being questioned by our esteemed public safety committee, he had admitted that he was indeed a human. Therefore, it is our duty to carry out his public execution."**

'So you made your move while I was busy; well played, Kuyou. Looks like this little game just got a bit more interesting.' Naruto thought with a fanged smirk as he walked back out of the classroom.

"Looks like it's my move now."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if things seem a bit rushed, but the next chapter should prove to be more entertaining. The showdown between foxes is approaching fast, and what will Naruto do about the situation with Tsukune? And when will vampire Moka make her debut? All of this and more shall be revealed in the next chapter so look forward to it and thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Fox Meets Fox

Disclaimer: refer to Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fox Meets Fox

As Naruto walked through the school, he could hear various chants of "kill the human!" or "man he stinks like a human," and could only imagine how quick their opinions would change if everything went according to plan. 'First things first, I need to find where Moka and the others are being kept.'

* * *

"GAHHHHH! Let me go!" came the pained screams of a student as he looked at his right arm to see the bone sticking out of it. He was currently pinned against a wall with his feet several inches above the ground.

"Tell me what I want to know and maybe you'll get out of this with your other arm intact," Naruto said coldly as he held the boy off the ground by his shirt with one hand while the other started reaching for his unbroken arm.

"Alright alright! There's a stairwell in the committee office that leads down to the dungeon, now let me go!" The boy yelled fearfully as looked at the now-smirking blond.

"Whoever said I'd let you go if you told me?" Naruto asked rhetorically with a cruel smile on his face. "But you-" "I said _maybe_ you would get out of this with your other arm intact. I never said anything about, say for example, your legs. Don't worry though; you'll live; probably." The boy started shaking as Naruto started laughing before screams of pain reverberated down the hallway. All the students within hearing distance simply turned around and looked for an alternate route to their destinations.

* * *

Once Naruto finished _playing_ with the kid from the committee, he made his way to their office where he found the stairwell the boy had mentioned. "Good thing that kid told the truth or Mikogami would have to clean up another one of his "cute little students" as he says." Naruto said as he slowly descended the staircase. Once he reached the bottom, he was mildly impressed with the sheer number of cells full of various monsters. Some were in the corners shivering in fear while the vast majority was screaming at him to be let out. Ignoring the demands for release, Naruto continued down the hallway until he found who he was looking for.

"How's it going ladies? A little birdie told me I could find you down here." Naruto smiled as he saw the relatively unharmed forms of Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu. Flexing his claws a bit, he lashed out with his right hand and shredded the door to their cell.

"What took you so long?!" Kurumu demanded with her cheeks puffed out. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and think she looked cute like that.

"Well you see that birdie kept trying to fly away so I had to clip his wings before _persuading_ him to tell me where to find you," Naruto hinted not-so-subtly about him torturing a student for information. "That can wait for later. Mizore, you and Kurumu-chan go and find Yukari and Gin."

"What about you and Moka?" Kurumu asked, somewhat upset about being left out of whatever plan Naruto had up his sleeve.

"I need Moka with me so we can put on a bit of a show for everybody. Just get the others and meet us in the courtyard." Kurumu nodded as her and Mizore took off leaving Naruto and Moka alone. "Okay Moka, here's the plan," Naruto said as he went on to explain everything to the pinkette.

"Are you sure about this, Naruto? I don't think Tsukune is gonna like this.." Moka and Naruto were running towards the courtyard where Tsukune was being held for his execution. Naruto had explained Moka's part in his plan to her on the way and he was confident everything would work out as he expected. The only real question was how Tsukune would react to his role.

"If he feels like pointing a finger afterwards, he can blame me. It's not like he really has a lot of options at this point. Remember, as soon as we get there, have him remove the rosary and get him out of sight. The others and I can keep the committee busy in the meantime." Naruto recapped and as if on cue, the girls and Gin showed up just then.

"What's the plan, Naruto?" Gin asked somewhat nervously as they approached the courtyard.

"All you guys have to do is keep the other committee members busy for a bit. I'll hold off Kuyou until Moka can get everything ready for our little performance." The usual fanged smirk never left Naruto's face as they reached the courtyard and moved past the amassed students stopping across from the members of the public safety committee that had gathered. After a nod from Naruto, Moka started running straight for Tsukune as a committee member moved to intercept her.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as before the bespectacled committee member even knew he was there, Naruto delivered a powerful kick to the side of his head, launching him straight back into another committee member that fell over from the impact. Several more prepared to rush forward, but Kuyou stopped them with a raised hand.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as she approached. Leaping forward and pulling the human boy into an embrace with her own cry of "Tsukune!" Moka began to whisper a brief rundown of Naruto's plan into his ears. Several emotions could be seen flashing across his face as he listened. Happiness, surprise, hesitation, fear, understanding, and finally, resignation. Once Moka pulled back slightly and untied Tsukune, he reached up and removed her rosary unleashing a wave of youki through the area as everyone bore witness to Moka's true vampire form.

**"Are you ready, Tsukune?" **Moka asked earning a reluctant nod from the human. Biting into her own tongue without anybody noticing, Moka surprised everyone when she suddenly kissed Tsukune deeply. None of course were more surprised by this action than Tsukune who was like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before he understood her idea and began kissing back while discretely drinking down the blood leaking from her tongue.

'Hmmm, not exactly what I expected, but I must admit it's a perfect cover if anyone were to get suspicious; smart move, Moka.' Naruto thought as he looked over to see how Kurumu was handling the sight. He wasn't surprised to see her shoulders slumped and tears in her eyes, but raised an eyebrow when she suddenly straightened out and blinked away the tears. 'Is she holding it back, or did she just completely brush it off?' he idly wondered.

"Well this has been touching and all, but it's time to put this charade to an end." Kuyou suddenly said as he nodded to the other committee members who rushed forward to attack the lovers before the rest of the newspaper club, minus Naruto, got in their way.

"Awww, what's your rush, Kuyou? The second act of our performance is just about to get started." Naruto said as he suddenly walked over to stand next to his fellow blond.

"Oh? And what prey tell would that be? Are you going to try to_ put me in my place_ so to speak?" Kuyou asked sarcastically as he watched his committee fighting, and to his surprise, losing to those of the newspaper club.

"Oh no no, don't be ridiculous," Naruto waved him off earning a smirk from Kuyou. "That's the third act." Naruto finished with his fanged smirk earning a low growl from Kuyou.

"Is that so? And why shouldn't I simply kill you right now?" Kuyou asked as he regained his composure and watched as a transformed Gin punched a snake-like girl repeatedly.

"Now why would you want to miss a perfectly good show over a lack of patience? Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time to have our own fun once they're finished." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his friends fight. He too was eager to get to his own fight, but Moka and Tsukune needed all the time he could give them, Speaking of which, Naruto idly noticed they were still playing tonsil-hockey and now had their arms wrapped around eachother. 'They seem to be a bit too into it. I don't think they even remember the original purpose of their kiss.' Naruto thought as he sweatdropped.

Naruto watched as Mizore made several copies of herself out of ice that all bared their claws down on a rather large troll-like monster while Kurumu shredded the wings of a bat-like monster with her nails. They all had their own wounds here and there as well, but things seemed to be coming to a close. Suddenly feeling a large amount of heat, Naruto looked to his left just in time to see Kuyou launching a large ball of fire at everyone. Naruto panicked slightly as the ball approached his friends before exploding.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked with slightly narrowed eyes. Kuyou just huffed and said he was sick of waiting. Naruto was about to rush over to check on everyone, but as the smoke cleared, he saw his friends looking not much worse off than they had been a moment ago. Seeing the water of the ground and the lingering steam, Naruto figured Mizore must have shielded them from the worst of it.

"Well since the second act is apparently over, let's go ahead and move on to our little dance, shall we?" Naruto lowered his arms to his sides and took several steps away, never taking his crimson eyes off of Kuyou's own golden orbs. Seeing Kuyou's pupils narrow into slits to match his own slit eyes, Naruto rushed forward and sent a kick straight toward Kuyou's right side. Blocking the blow at the last second, Kuyou jumped back with a smug smile on his face.

"I've been waiting for this for quite some time, Naruto Youko. Tell me, just how many tails do you have?" Kuyou still had a smug grin on his face as he formed a fireball in his right hand.

"I wonder~" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared behind Kuyou. Before he could turn around, Naruto backhanded him and sent him flying into a nearby tree causing it to topple over from the force of the blow. The onlookers were all amazed at how easily the boy had sent the most feared person in the school flying. "Oh come on, I know you can handle more than that, Kuyou. What are you, a one tail or something?" Naruto taunted with his usual fanged smirk and a light chuckle. It got the desired reaction as the tree suddenly blasted apart into flaming splinters as a fox-shaped figure emerged from the smoke with four tails weaving about behind it.

"Aww~ aren't you just adorable? I think I'll call you Mr. fluffikins." Naruto continued to taunt as the temperature suddenly rose and a deep snarl escaped from Kuyou. Naruto suddenly found himself dodged ball after ball of fire as the four-tailed fox in front of him sent them at him repeatedly.

"**I'M GONNA ROAST YOU!**" Kuyou roared as he ran full speed at Naruto attempting tear his throat out with his razor-sharp fangs. Naruto evaded and gave a quick reverse roundhouse kick to the back of Kuyou's head before rushing ahead of him and gave a harsh palm thrust to his solar plexus followed by a brutal uppercut that launched him through the air into the cover of the nearby tree line.

"Come on, I know you've got more than that Mr. fluffikins." Naruto shouted getting a round of cheers and laughter from the gathered students.

"Unbelievable. Just how strong is he?" Gin asked as him and the others watched the fight with wide eyes. None of them had ever seen Naruto fight seriously and were also wanting an answer to Gin's question.

"He's just getting warmed up," came the unexpected reply of Moka as she and Tsukune walked up. "Kuyou never stood a chance from the beginning." She finished as Naruto started walking towards them.

"Glad to know you think so highly of me," Naruto joked. "How much longer?" Moka looked at him expressionlessly for a moment as she thought of her answer.

"I'd say another 5 minutes or so should be sufficient," she answered earning a nod from Naruto. "By the way, you still owe me a rematch, fox-boy." She reminded him with narrowed eyes. Naruto gave a light chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever you say vamp-girl," Naruto retorted getting a hard glare in return. Everyone was watching the exchange with raised eyebrows having no idea what they were talking about. "Well, it looks like our furry friend is ready to fight me seriously. Let me know when it's time for the grand finale." Naruto said as he started walking towards the trees just in time to see a changed Kuyou walk into the clearing. He was now in a more human-like form with tribal markings covering him as intense blue flames danced around his form.

"I must say, I'm impressed. It's been a long time since I've had to use my ultimate form for anything. Before I kill you, tell me, how many tails do you have?" Kuyou asked once again.

"Geez you're a persistent one. Fine I'll tell you. The amount of tails I have is…," Naruto spoke causing everyone around to be silent and lean in wanting to hear the answer. "A secret." Naruto finished with his tongue stuck out. Everyone face-faulted at that while the flames around Kuyou intensified. 'Oh I love fucking with people.' Naruto thought as he laughed internally.

Kuyou snarled as he ran at Naruto and started launching a series of punches that Naruto dodged gracefully. As Kuyou brought up his left leg aiming for Naruto's side, Naruto blocked it with his forearm before ducking under the incoming punch and rolling away from the axe kick that followed and shattered the ground he had previously been standing on.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're really trying to hurt me." Tilting back to avoid a high kick, Naruto continued to toy with Kuyou. "Yep, you're definitely trying to hurt me." Naruto said as he nodded his head. As Kuyou launched a devastating roundhouse kick, Naruto came down with a cross-block before pivoting and catching Kuyou square in the chest with a back-kick. Kuyou coughed up a glob of blood as his feet dug trenches into the ground from him sliding back due to the force of the kick.

"ENOUGH! It's time to end this little game!" Kuyou exclaimed as his tails started spinning and a swirling vortex of fire formed. Feeling a new youki signature, Naruto briefly looked to Moka to receive a nod.

"You're right. It's time for the finale~" Naruto called out before disappearing. Looking around, Kuyou frantically searched for the blond finding no trace of him. As he was grinding his teeth in frustration, Kuyou suddenly felt pain erupting all over his body before his attack disappeared. Seeing a brief flash of yellow, he turned to see Naruto standing there casually with his hands in his pockets.

"What did you do to me?!" Kuyou demanded as his legs refused to move. Naruto just shrugged and took a few steps closer.

"Oh, not much. Just gave you a little tap here and there to disable most of your motor functions and cut off the flow of youki. It'll wear off eventually." He answered with a slight wave as he walked away.

"Get back here! This isn't finished!" Kuyou roared as he continued to try to move his legs in vain." Naruto just snorted and turned his head to the side.

"Of course not. I told you didn't I? It's time for the finale. Your opponent is him," Naruto said as he continued walking over to his friends and everyone was surprised to see Tsukune walking into the clearing with his eyes closed.

"The human? You must be joking. Even in this condition I'll still kill him!" Kuyou assured which brought a laugh from Naruto.

"That may be the case," Naruto started before looking over his shoulder. "If he were actually a human." Once he finished, Tsukune opened his eyes to reveal the same slit red eyes as Moka. Everyone gasped at this as he slowly walked towards Kuyou with newfound grace. Kuyou refused to believe what he was seeing. Taking in the approaching boy's scent, it still seemed human, but it seemed to be changing. Almost as if..

"Oh you scheming bastard. So that was your plan this whole time?!" Naruto grinned wickedly as Kuyou seemed to realize the truth of their whole "performance". Without another word, Tsukune suddenly jumped high into the air before coming down on Kuyou with a heavy axe kick sent him crashing face-first into the ground and shattering the surrounding earth on impact.

'Yes Kuyou, the whole point of this was to have Tsukune prove his innocence in front of the entire school. The victory goes to me.' Naruto thought as he now stood next to his friends who were all staring at Tsukune with wide eyes while Naruto and Moka shared a knowing smirk.

"Well that was fun." Naruto suddenly said while stretching his arms out as the others turned to him with disbelief in their eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you seriously planned that whole thing out that way. That had to be the craziest thing I've ever seen," Kurumu said as she shook her head at the blond sitting on the edge of the table next to her. Once everything had calmed down and the entire school had stopped practically kissing Tsukune's ass, the newspaper club went back to the clubroom where Naruto and the now-sealed Moka explained everything.

"It worked didn't it?" Naruto retorted with a raised eyebrow and a shrug. Kurumu just rolled her eyes and looked to the others.

"Yeah it worked, but there was a lot that could've gone wrong. What if Kuyou had had more tails?" Gin interjected being unusually serious.

"It wouldn't have mattered how many tails he had, he still wouldn't have had a chance against me." Naruto said confidently in a way that said it was mere fact and not simple arrogance. Gin growled and grabbed his shirt.

"Enough of this shit, how strong are you?!" Moka moved to say something, but Naruto shook his head as he looked at everyone seriously for a moment.

"Does the truth of my real form bother you all that much?" Everyone apart from Gin looked at eachother hesitantly for a moment. "If it really bothers you then tell me honestly, I won't be upset with you." Receiving a hesitant yes from everyone besides Moka, Naruto nodded and stepped away from Gin.

"Very well then, I shall show you. I must ask you not to mention this to anyone though; I'd rather not complicate things unnecessarily." Seeing everyone nod with expectant expressions, Naruto let his human transformation drop. The room was suddenly filled with a suffocating amount of youki as Naruto's ears shifted to the top of his head to resemble a fox's and 9 golden tails with red tips lazily waved about behind him. As the 6 whisker-like markings of Naruto Uzumaki appeared on his cheeks, the stifling youki faded away allowing the others to breathe normally again.

"…"

"…"

The silence was starting to get a bit unnerving as everyone just stared at Naruto while his tails continued their hypnotic movements.

"So…," Kurumu started to say prompting a raised eyebrow from Naruto as he waited for her to finish. "CUTE!" she yelled out as she ran forward and grabbed hold of one of his tails, followed shortly after by a squealing Yukari as Naruto just stood there blinking as he tried to process what just happened.

"The whiskers. The ears. And oh my god these tails~ they're so soft~" Kurumu rambled with stars in her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against one of his tails.

'Cause this isn't awkward,' Naruto thought dryly as he glanced from one person to another before shivering slightly when a sensitive spot near the base of his tails was brushed. 'Nope, totally not awkward.'

"So, you're the nine-tails?" Gin asked earning a nod from Naruto. "The strongest youko there is?" Another nod. "And quite possibly the strongest being in existence?" Naruto just shrugged as Gin went on to mumble incoherently.

"So, while we're addressing elephants in the room, kudos on the idea to use a kiss to transfer your blood, Moka. Though I think you two may have gotten a bit carried away…" Naruto said causing the pair to go completely red and Gin to start laughing. Yukari seemed happy about the development saying something about a threesome while Mizore was clearly not happy, but willing to accept things for the moment. Kurumu however was…

"Kurumu-chan...can you please not do that?" Naruto insisted as his ear twitched from being rubbed by the busty succubus.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," She said with a light blush. "So what were we talking about?" she asked as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts causing them to stand out more. 'I can never tell if she's doing that on purpose or not,' Naruto idly wondered.

"We were talking about Tsukune and Moka practically sucking each other's faces off earlier." Yukari said rather bluntly. Kurumu flinched slightly, but other than that seemed to be okay. Naruto was only half listening as the others went on to talk about having a party to celebrate. He was busy thinking about other things he needed to take care of, one of which being talking to Moka about what would be happening to Tsukune now. Before that though, there was someone else he wanted to talk to. A certain blue-haired succubus.

"Okay so we'll have the party here after school tomorrow," Gin finished off the conversation getting a round of "okay"s before he left and the others said their farewells before filing out after him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec, Kurumu-chan?" Naruto asked as she was about to leave. Closing the door and giving a nod, Kurumu walked back into the room.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" she asked getting a shake of the head from the blond.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened earlier." Naruto explained getting a soft "oh" in response. Naruto wasn't sure if the far-off look in her eyes was from being deep in thought or from being upset, but her attention was back on him when one of his tails gently brushed against her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm okay though." she assured with a small smile. Naruto frowned slightly as he was hoping for a more detailed answer.

"What were you thinking about?" he pressed. Kurumu had a thoughtful expression on her face as she idly started rubbing one of Naruto's tails. It seemed to calm her down slightly as she visibly relaxed some.

"Well, I had thought Tsukune was my destined one," she started, getting a nod from Naruto. "But if that were true, then seeing that should have bothered me a lot more than it did. Sure it upset me, but not as much as if…" Kurumu trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

"As much as if he were really your destined one?" Naruto finished getting a slow nod from Kurumu. Sitting on the edge of the table with a sigh Naruto patted the spot next to him in a silent invitation to sit down. Accepting the offer, Kurumu sat down with a sigh of her own. "So what's bothering you more? Him being with Moka, or finding out he's not your destined one?"

Kurumu frowned as she thought about it for a moment before muttering a subdued, "I'm not sure". Naruto just stayed silent for the moment and let the girl think things over. Without even realizing it had happened until he felt Kurumu's soft fingers running through his fur, Naruto's tails had wrapped round Kurumu's waist protectively and were resting in her lap where they would twitch every so often as she stroked them. Noticing the intimacy of their current position, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up slightly in the telltale sign of a blush.

"Well," Naruto said in a bit of a high pitch before clearing his throat. "On the bright side, this means your destined one wasn't taken from you. You just have to find him," Naruto said as he scratched his cheek feeling a bit awkward. Kurumu looked at him when he cleared his throat and noticed the faint dust of pink on his cheeks.

'Is he…blushing? Why would he be blushing?' Kurumu wondered before she realized she felt extremely comfortable. Looking down, she noticed the way his tails were wrapped around her and she sported a light blush of her own. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right." She said as she relaxed more into the comfortable warmth his tails provided. The two sat there in silence for a while until Naruto transformed back into his human form when he noticed Kurumu was about to fall asleep.

"Come on, Kurumu-chan. It's getting late, we should go." Kurumu slowly opened her eyes before grumbling and closing them again. "Mm don't wanna," she grumbled again drawing a sigh from Naruto.

"C'mon sleepyhead, I'll carry you." Naruto said as he knelt down in front of her with his back to her. Opening her eyes blearily, Kurumu wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Wrapping his arms around her legs, Naruto stood up and shifted her into a comfortable position before leaving and walking in the direction of the dorms.

"What's your room number, Kurumu-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked down the silent road leading to the dorms. "Kurumu-chan~" he called out as he shifted her a bit trying to rouse her enough to get an answer. All he managed to do though was get her to make a rather cute noise and press her breasts into his back more. Now that his attention had been brought to the fact that her large bust was pressed up against him, he also realized his hands were dangerously close to her butt. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto decided his only real option was to let her stay in his room for the night. So, changing directions, he headed toward the boys' dorm instead.

* * *

Shutting his door behind him, Naruto moved to his bed to pull back the covers and gently lay the still-sleeping Kurumu down.

"Well this certainly is an unexpected development." Naruto quietly muttered to himself as he took Kurumu's shoes off and placed them at the foot of the bed before pulling the covers back over her. Looking at her sleeping face for a moment, Naruto's thoughts were of how undeniably beautiful the sleeping girl was. Brushing some of her hair back behind her ear, Naruto gently caressed her cheek with his palm for a moment eliciting a soft moan that sent shivers down his spine from the succubus.

Pulling his hand back, he took off his tie before taking out a spare pillow and lying down on the floor.

"Good night Kurumu-chan," he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So lots of different developments going on here. I feel it's at a sufficient point for me to start tossing out some fluff so the next chapter will probably focus mostly on the relationship between Naruto and Kurumu. For those of you who are disappointed with the fight, sorry, but I tried to make it centering around the detail that Kuyou only has 4 tails whereas Naruto has 9 so obviously it would be one-sided. Fear not though because there shall be more difficult fights later on if I ever get around to the Fairy Tale arc. And this is certainly not the last time you will see Kuyou so keep that in mind. Anyway, thanks for reading and, as always, please leave me plenty of reviews and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Destined One

A/N: I say LET THERE BE FLUFF~

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 6: Destined One

Kurumu grumbled and turned over as the sun filtered in through the window and disturbed her sleep. After a few minutes of futilely attempting to fall back asleep, Kurumu finally opened her eyes as she yawned and stretched out. Blinking a few times as she took in her surroundings, she came to the conclusion that, she was in fact not in her room.

"Where am I?" she asked as she caught noticed a flash of yellow to her right out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she had to fight to suppress the squeal that wanted to escape her mouth when she saw Naruto lying on his side with his tails wrapped around him like a fuzzy blanket. Her willpower was crushed however when he mewled softly and one of his ears twitched idly. With a shout of "So cuuute~" Kurumu jumped onto him drawing out an "oomf" from Naruto as he flailed around for a moment trying to figure out what just attacked him.

"K-Kurumu?! What the hell?!" Naruto questioned when he realized it was the blue-haired succubus that was squeezing his head and practically suffocating him in her breasts. Squirming out of her grasp, Naruto backed up against the wall and stared at his guest. "What the heck was that about?" Naruto asked. 'Not that I'm complaining, but that sure as hell isn't how I expected to wake up,' he thought.

"You were just so cute I couldn't help myself," Kurumu answered before sticking her tongue out. Naruto sweatdropped at that answer and just stood up before clearing his throat.

"I see. Well, feel free to make yourself at home. I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said before opening a door that Kurumu assumed lead into the bathroom. Standing up, Kurumu realized she was still in her school clothes from the day before. Recalling the previous night's events, she blushed lightly remembering that Naruto had carried her after she fell asleep and this must obviously be his room.

Looking around, the room was very different from any of the other dorm rooms she had seen. For starters there was no kitchen area or any other such amenities. There was the door Naruto had went through that was clearly the bathroom as she could now hear running water signifying he was in the shower. There was another door on the other wall a ways to the left that she expected to lead out into the hallway of the dorms and a sliding door on the wall opposite the bathroom that was most likely the closet. Next to the closet was a bookcase filled with books in a language Kurumu had never seen before along with several old-looking scrolls. The remaining wall housed a window above the queen-sized bed that overlooked the grounds between the boys' and girls' dorms.

"What the hell?!" Kurumu yelled in surprise when she had opened the door she thought lead into the hallway of the dorms, to find herself looking into what seemed like an entire house. She could clearly see a full living room complete with sofas, coffee and end tables, and a rather large television. Beyond that was a full kitchen and dining area similar to what you would find in a normal family home.

Hearing Naruto ask "is something wrong?" from behind her, she turned around to demand an explanation, when she froze. Standing in the doorway was Naruto drying his hair wearing nothing but a pair of loose black pants. Kurumu's eyes couldn't stop wandering over his bare chest and perfectly-shaped abdominal muscles. Just as she was about to lick her lips that suddenly felt dry, she came back to her senses.

"What the hell is all this? I thought you lived in the dorms not a house," Kurumu demanded prompting a raised eyebrow from Naruto as he stopped drying his hair for the moment.

"We are at the dorms, technically speaking. Though I had the chairman clear the top floor out for my personal use," Naruto explained with a shrug. Kurumu looked at him like he had grown a second head for a moment before he spoke again. "You can take a shower if you'd like. I left some of my clothes and a spare towel in the bathroom for you." Naruto said as he tossed his towel into a hamper just inside his room before walking towards the kitchen.

"Uh yeah, thanks," was all Kurumu said as she shook her head and made her way to his bathroom. Naruto chuckled when he heard the loud "Oh my god!" that came from his room. Kurumu's mouth fell open when she opened the door to find his bathroom was as big as her entire dorm room. Just inside the door was an ordinary double-sink with a mirror above it and a small medicine cabinet on the small space of wall between the doorway and the mirror. What had her amazed was the large shower area in the rear left corner and the "bath" that would be more accurately called a hot spring. It looked like something that belonged in a traditional Japanese manor, not a dorm. It even had the lion's head with water coming out of the mouth.

"Feel free to take a bath if you'd prefer," Naruto called out with laughter in his voice. Not caring whether he had been joking or not, Kurumu decided to take him up on that offer. 'It's not every day you get the chance to use such luxurious bath,' she thought as she began to remove her clothes.

* * *

After spending somewhere around 30 minutes relaxing in the warm water, Kurumu dried herself off and found the clothes Naruto had left for her. She was now wearing a pair of loose cargo shorts and an oversized orange shirt. Walking out of the bedroom, she couldn't see the blond fox anywhere. "Naruto?" she called out trying to locate him.

"I'm up here," his voice came from the ascending stairwell on the other side of the living room that Kurumu failed to notice earlier. Following his voice and ascending the stairs, Kurumu gasped when she found herself looking out over a luscious garden on the rooftop of the dorm building. She could see various types of flowers surrounding the area with an atrium in the center. Her attention however was drawn to the boy who was sitting on a patch of soft grass leaning against a large, smooth stone as his golden hair and tails fluttered in the wind tantalizingly.

When Naruto turned his head in her direction, their eyes met and Kurumu's breath caught in her throat as she felt her heart pound against her chest violently. 'This feeling..it's different than it was with Tsukune. Is-..could Naruto be my destined one?' Various similar thoughts were running through Kurumu's head as she slowly approached Naruto who was watching her curiously. Kurumu was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she had moved until she was kneeling in front of Naruto looking directly into his eyes.

"Umm, are you okay Kurumu? Your face is pretty red," Naruto asked the blushing succubus. "It would be pointless to even go to class at this point so why don't you go lie down until we need to leave for the part-" Naruto's eyes shot wide open when he was interrupted by Kurumu pressing her lips against his. Once the initial surprise wore off, Naruto's eyes slowly drifted closed as he returned the kiss.

All of Kurumu's other senses dulled the moment her lips met with Naruto's. She couldn't hear the loud pounding of her heart or the sweet scent the flower petals swirling around them in the breeze. All that mattered was the pleasurable warmth that was spreading through her body from his lips pressing against hers. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she cooed in appreciation when she felt the warmth of his hand caressing her cheek while the other rested on her lower back.

Naruto for his part felt like his body was on fire as Kurumu pressed into him further. It was far from painful though. On the contrary, he couldn't get enough of the pleasant inferno as his tongue worked its way into her now-open mouth. Both of them could feel a shiver run down their spines when their tongues made contact for the first time and began the struggle for dominance. Kurumu's soft moans were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard as his ears twitched at the melodious sound.

Pulling back for air, the two panted slightly as they looked into eachother's eyes. "Kurumu…what was-" Naruto whispered huskily before Kurumu pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I..I really like you, Naruto," Kurumu blushed as she bit her lip. "The way I feel when I'm with you is so much stronger than anything I've ever felt. I had felt something when we first met, but I was so wrapped up in thinking Tsukune was my destined one that I completely ignored it. But looking back on all the time we've spent together, I really enjoyed being with you; more than even the times I've had with Tsukune," after pausing for a moment to take a breath, Kurumu said the words that would change their lives. "I think you're my destined one."

Naruto remained silent and listened intently as she spoke. His heart fluttered in his chest when she said she liked him and the smile on his face kept getting wider the more she spoke. But after hearing those last 6 words, Naruto grabbed her chin similarly to how he had the day they met and lightly pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

"That time it was on purpose," Naruto joked with a warm smile getting a matching smile from the bluenette in return. "I felt it too. Ever since I first saw you I've felt drawn to you somehow. I didn't understand what it was back then, but I do now. I like you too, Kurumu-chan." Naruto lightly caressed her cheek as he spoke causing Kurumu to lean into his hand as she closed her eyes. The moment was ruined however whenever when a loud grumble came from Naruto's stomach.

Looking to Naruto's stomach before turning their gazes back to one another, they both started to laugh as Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I guess it's lunch time," Naruto said with an awkward chuckle as he stood up and held his hand out to help Kurumu up as well.

"I thought you didn't need to eat." Kurumu giggled as she took Naruto's hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Just cause I don't _need _to doesn't mean I don't _like_ to. Besides, I feel unusually hungry today." Naruto said as he walked down the stairs back into his home with Kurumu intending to get something to eat.

* * *

"I can't believe you seriously didn't have anything to eat besides ramen," Kurumu complained with a shake of her head. Naruto just shrugged it off and continued walking down the road. After having a lunch of instant ramen, Naruto washed Kurumu's clothes while they spent the rest of the day relaxing on the couch until it was time to leave for the party.

"Putting my eating habits aside from the moment, where do we go from here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we take a left up here and then-," "That's not what I meant," Naruto interrupted her while rolling his eyes. "I mean in terms of us," he clarified.

"Oh. I'm not really sure," Kurumu said with a thoughtful pout before smiling. "Wherever it is, you're stuck with me now so you better get used to it, foxy," she said as she held onto his arm and pressed her breasts against him. Naruto blushed slightly with a soft smile.

"That won't be a problem." Kurumu smiled back at him and tightened her grip on his arm as they continued to walk towards the school to meet up with their friends.

* * *

"Soo when the hell did this happen?" asked a bewildered Tsukune as everyone looked at the new couple. Naruto just stood with a smug grin as Kurumu gave a brief explanation of what had happened, albeit leaving out a few details. Kurumu was still holding onto Naruto's arm tightly and didn't seem to plan on letting go any time soon.

"So you guys skipped classes so you could hook up," Gin summarized with a twitching eyebrow. Naruto just gave a shrug of his shoulders and answered with "more or less." Yukari giggled while Gin walked away mumbling something about lucky blonds. Apart from the obviously jealous werewolf, everyone else seemed to be happy with this development. Locking eyes with Tsukune, Naruto tilted his head away from everyone getting a nod from the other boy.

"Kurumu-chan, I need to go talk to Tsukune about something. I'll be back in a few minutes," Naruto whispered in the succubus's ear getting a pout before she let go of his arm.

"Hurry back," she replied getting a smile and a kiss on the cheek for a response. Walking away from the now-blushing bluenette, Naruto and Tsukune left the room before the girls all but pounced on Kurumu asking all sorts of questions.

* * *

"So how are you handling everything?" Naruto asked as the 2 boys sat on a couple of desks in an empty classroom. Tsukune let out a sigh as he ruffled his hair a bit.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how to feel about the situation yet. Not much has changed at this point so I guess it just hasn't really hit me yet like I thought it would," Naruto nodded his understanding as Tsukune gave his thoughts on his present circumstances.

"Just remember that there's no going back anymore. Once your body adapts to the new blood, you'll change. From what I've been told it can be a rather painful process, but remember, you won't be alone; Moka will be by your side the whole time, as will the others and I." Tsukune nodded with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Naruto asked getting a hesitant nod in return. "Is it the change you're afraid of..or the end results?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about if I'll still be me once it's over." Tsukune voiced his worries. Naruto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"You don't need to worry about that, Tsukune. Even if you won't be human anymore, you'll still be you." Tsukune returned Naruto's smile with one of his own as they stood up.

"Thanks, Naruto, for everything," Naruto waved him off saying "that's what friends are for." "That was a pretty mushy statement coming from you. What happened to that guy I first met that didn't show any emotion whatsoever?" Tsukune joked earning a small glare from the blond.

"I blame Kurumu," he said with a small sigh and a shake of his head. "Well, either way, you might as well get used to it. Once the change finishes you'll be an immortal too and I can screw with you for eternity." Tsukune stopped in his tracks with a look of horror on his face as Naruto gave him a grin that promised nothing but trouble.

'Oh god what have I gotten myself into?!' Tsukune thought as Naruto pushed him towards the door so they could get back to their friends.

* * *

The party was in full swing and everybody was enjoying themselves. Yukari looked like she was trying to put herself into a sugar-induced coma as she went to town on the various sweets while Gin was enjoying the various types of meat that were spread out. Tsukune and Moka were currently laughing at Naruto as Kurumu, in her usual fashion, was smothering him with her breasts.

"You know, when it's happening to someone else it's actually pretty funny," Tsukune commented as he continued to laugh while Kurumu just stuck her tongue out at him. Once Naruto was free, Moka asked him if he was alright.

"I'm not complaining," he said with a shrug getting sweatdrops from everyone but Kurumu and Gin. Gin looked like he was trying to decide whether he wanted to strangle the blond or bow down to him while Kurumu gave a victorious cry of "yahoo~ that's my man~" before hugging his head once more. The party carried on in a similar manner throughout the afternoon with Nekonome-sensei even making a brief appearance to show her support to her club's members..and make off with all the sushi they had brought.

Once things started winding down, Naruto made his leave saying he had something to take care of. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Naruto told Kurumu good night before leaving.

* * *

Seeing the small sign above the door, Naruto knew he had reached his destination. Sliding the door open, he found who he was looking for. "Wow, you look like shit," he said bluntly gaining the attention of the only other person in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kuyou snarled as he glared at his fellow fox demon.

"Relax, four-tails. We need to have a little chat."

* * *

A/N: Oh~ Cliffhanger~. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get it out quickly and this seemed like a good place to stop. Shortness aside, I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness and the little bit of insight into Tsukune's upcoming transformation. The party scene was more filler than anything and doesn't really have any relevance to anything so not a whole lot of effort went into writing it. Now for the more important announcement. Starting next chapter, things are gonna break away from canon considerably. I still intend to introduce Fairy Tale and Antithesis, but there will be major changes so don't tear my head off about how certain characters would never do this or that never happened, etc. Until next time, as always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
